


《他是星灵族》41完整版

by kaosamatt



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosamatt/pseuds/kaosamatt
Kudos: 1





	《他是星灵族》41完整版

41  
五小时后的那晚，完事儿时天已蒙蒙亮。  
因为提前和医院打过招呼，球队这几天也难得放了小长假，赫宰搂着“气息奄奄”的东海去开了房，目的单纯是睡个好觉。  
酒店的床上，东海恨恨地画了条三八线，不准赫宰再靠近半分。小朋友全身上下都被“折磨”得战况惨烈，现下除了撅着屁股，根本无法躺下入睡。  
赫宰亦不是超人，他也累得慌，但看东海跟个委屈巴巴的小狗一般，又忍俊不禁。  
“海海。”  
“干嘛？”猛虎生气。  
赫宰忽然凑近东海气鼓鼓的脸颊，嘬着亲了口：“睡个好觉，我爱你。”  
“…”东海别过头不想看赫宰了。  
“海海~”  
东海闷闷的奶音已带了懵圈的睡意，念念叨叨：“你欺负我，我讨厌你，不过我爱你。”

翌日赫宰是被酒店前台的电话叫起来的，东海还在他怀里睡着，这臭小孩是不可能先醒的。  
看一眼表，中午十二点，该退房了。  
不过赫宰同样累得要命，回复前台：“再续一天吧。”  
而且再续一天，今晚是不是又可以…？  
思及此，赫宰搂紧东海，忍不住亲了又亲对方的头顶。  
头发乱糟糟的东海，依然好看得不像话——赫宰懂了，他的确就是神明，在担当造物主捏海海的时候给他加的漂亮太多了。

结果赫宰还没来得及睡回笼觉，便接到队里通知，要他过去接受体育台的赛后采访，结束大概得等到几个小时以后了。  
赫宰计算了下折返的路程，心说还有时间，便缠着仍在睡梦中的东海，硬是把人给弄到晨勃。  
东海的大眼睛水雾蒙蒙：“你干嘛呀…”  
说着又闭眼开睡。  
赫宰哪里肯放过他的漂亮宝贝，继续逗弄东海，钻进被子里吻他大腿内侧。  
东海的腿肚子直打颤，啧了声：“李赫宰！”  
赫宰见好就收：“我出去一趟。”  
“？”东海听了这话才逐渐转醒，不过仍旧睡眼惺忪，“去哪儿？”  
“回队里。”赫宰站起身，开始收拾衣服，“我不要你了，你自己看着办吧。”  
“呀！”东海伸腿去踹赫宰。  
赫宰没搭理他。  
东海立刻翻身下床，还因为被捣鼓得一塌糊涂的屁股趔趄一下，但他没管，就扒拉在赫宰身后，紧紧抱住：“不要你走，不要不要。”  
“那你刚才非得一直推开我。”赫宰只觉得这招欲擒故纵使得漂亮，李东海就是个黏他的小跟屁虫，“我被伤到了，要离开了，拜拜。”  
东海快哭了：“不要不要不要。”  
听见东海的哭腔，赫宰立刻回过身子，复又将他压倒在床，咬住小朋友的嘴巴：“虽然确实要出去一趟，但海海舍不得我的话，就用实际行动表示一下。”  
东海回吻赫宰，搂着身上人的脖子：“那你还回来吗？”  
赫宰噗地笑出声：“你这么漂亮，一个人在这儿多危险啊。”接着又将东海的内裤扒下来，手放在小朋友晨勃的老二上揉搓，“我们得沾上对方的味道，是吧？”  
东海的脸马上红了，片刻后点点头，又说：“不可以真的做哦。”  
“不做。”赫宰也把着东海的手按上自己勃起的硬物，“海海的都被我折腾肿了，等它恢复了健康再做。”  
“讨厌，我讨厌李赫宰。”嘴上虽这样说，东海还是不停亲吻赫宰的脸颊，手上也动得挺快，“我问你。”  
“嗯？”  
“你教练和队友知道你这么好色吗？”东海笑嘻嘻，“比如现在在做的这种？”  
说着，又加快了手上为赫宰打飞机的速度。  
赫宰摇头，还贫嘴：“我告诉他们，我在晨练呢。”  
“嘿嘿。”东海傻乐，“你真坏。”  
“你也是。”赫宰已经激动得出了些汗，和东海在一起真是折寿啊，“海海也是小色猫。”  
大部分时候是在接吻，偶尔也会看看对方，赫宰眼里的东海确实就是只没睡醒的小老虎，一只手为他打飞机，另一只手还在揉睁不开的眼睛。  
东海是又困又想和赫宰再多腻歪会儿的，他呻吟，赫宰就盯着他；他脸红，赫宰就用闲着的手掐他脸蛋；他闷声哼哼，赫宰就上来不停吻他。  
他们知道彼此的敏感点，同为男性也知道应该如何动作。  
射在对方手里，赫宰是找了张手抽纸擦干净，东海则笑嘻嘻地一巴掌连带着精液拍在赫宰脖颈，弄得即将要出门的男孩儿又得去浴室重新整理。  
“呀，李东海。”  
“…不怪我，都是你自己的！”东海复又钻进被窝，用被子掩着大笑的嘴。  
赫宰也已习惯被东海捉弄，不跟他生气，反还在浴室扬着声音温和地问：“你一会儿就在酒店补觉吧。”  
洗漱完毕的赫宰又走到床边，东海乖乖扑腾上来，嘴里嘟囔着，显然是再次起了困意：“今天下午我得回一趟医院，澈哥带我去办出院手续。”  
赫宰眉头微蹙：“那你晚上还跟我住吗？”  
东海重重点头，笑意在嘴角：“澈哥现在还挺喜欢你的，再说我也不想打扰哥工作，就去办个手续，我还要和医院一直照顾我的叔叔、护士姐姐们道谢呢。”小朋友困得眼帘都合上，嘴里还甜糊糊地念叨，“如果你那边结束的早，我们去约会嘛。”  
“好啊。”赫宰揉揉东海的脑袋，让小孩儿躺平在床上，为他掖好被角，“你再睡会儿。”  
东海勉强睁开大眼睛，眨眨：“赫宰拜拜。”  
赫宰亲昵地朝小朋友努嘴作啵啵状。  
东海被逗笑，亦撅起嘴巴，赫宰又上前贴着他亲亲。

在接受体育台的采访前，赫宰除了要换上此前从未穿过的正式西装，还由负责服化的姐姐将他乖顺的刘海吹起，额前的碎发亦用发油梳上去。由于赫宰的脸颊过瘦，为了上镜效果，还戴了副金框的平光镜。  
赫宰自己虽未发觉，但无论造型师还是身边的队友全都感叹：李赫宰这样上电视肯定会火的。  
不过于赫宰而言，也无心料理其他，公事就要认真准备，他思忖着一会儿采访时要如何应对记者们的问题，不知不觉时间飞快。

另一边的东海也已在医院办理出院手续——说是他出院，其实真正忙前忙后的都是他希澈哥。  
金希澈本不喜与旁人打交道，但为了东海，此刻人还被困在主任办公室与几名医生说着客套话，嘴上虽喋喋，眼神却开始骂人了。  
至于他家的小朋友，这时正偷溜到护士站与几位姐姐聊闲天。  
护士姐姐们平素就对东海这孩子疼爱有加，现在手上的橘子、瓜子儿更是没少往小孩儿嘴里塞。  
正是住院部清闲的时候，姐姐们还开了电视，叽喳着要看元彬主演的连续剧。  
东海在旁边笑着陪姐姐们一起。  
遥控器播台时，虽仅有片刻停驻在体育台，却叫东海只一眼便认出来——他的赫宰上电视了。  
于是东海赶紧：“姐姐，姐姐回体育台。”  
重回体育台，电视里接受采访的人果不其然是赫宰。  
护士姐姐也反应过来：“诶，这孩子，不是那位经常来探望东海的朋友吗？”  
当姐姐们的目光落在东海身上时，发现小朋友整张脸都红着，大眼睛直勾勾盯着电视机，眨都不眨一下，生怕错过一个镜头似的。  
其实东海的小宇宙早已大爆炸，他本来就对赫宰的一切无比痴迷，加之现下的赫宰又是西装领带，又是背头眼镜，陌生且熟悉，一切夸奖都化作心间的虎啸：啊啊啊啊我的赫宰太帅了。  
护士姐姐：“哎呦真是人靠衣装，这小子也太帅了吧。”  
另外的护士姐姐：“可我看不懂足球的采访诶，还是看元彬的电视剧吧。”说着就要夺过遥控器。  
东海眼疾手快把住姐姐的手，说什么都不肯换台：“他他他比元彬帅多了，不可以看别的。”  
激动了就结巴，护士姐姐们看小朋友这模样，不由失笑，便任由东海去了。

没一会儿主任和希澈也从办公室里出来，护士姐姐们就像开启了预警雷达，说时迟那时快，一个负责收拾果皮，另一个抄起遥控器就要按关闭键。  
主任到底是更高一丈，摸清小丫头们的伎俩，便闪身上前，清清嗓子：“我看是谁在工作的时候又按捺不住了？”  
东海回身看见主任，马上帮着护士姐姐打圆场：“叔叔，是我让姐姐们开电视给我看的。”说着又指指荧幕上的赫宰，“这位是我的朋友，您知道他的。”  
主任的目光循着东海所指的方向看去，希澈见自家弟弟的花痴模样，便轻拍东海后背：“少丢人了啊。”  
结果主任喜笑颜开：“我看了昨晚的决赛，还说呢，不就是这孩子嘛，常来我们医院的孩子现在成龙了啊。”  
东海立刻和主任聊起来。  
最后主任推推眼镜，咳嗽一声：“东海呀，我这儿还有个不情之请——我家那小子是首尔队的球迷，如果可以的话，烦请你找那位朋友要个签名。我这个做父亲的平时不着家，不过也想着得表示表示…”  
东海当然一口答应下来。  
希澈满脸黑线：这世界乱套了。  
本来希澈是打算让东海回自己家的，结果这小鬼现在有了新借口：“哥，我过会儿得去找赫宰。”  
“诶西死小鬼，你就这么离不开他吗？”  
“不是啦。”东海溜得飞快，“我得帮主任叔叔找赫宰要签名嘛。”  
希澈：气死我了气死我了气死我了。

东海给还在台上接受采访的赫宰发去短信。  
To赫宰：‘我在电视上看到了赫宰，虽然第一感觉很奇妙，但我知道赫宰就应该是备受瞩目的那个。不过我的赫实在是太帅气了，好怕你被很多人喜欢上，我不要有那么多情敌。但是！但是！我更希望你被很多人喜欢，被很多人支持。因为别人只是喜欢你，而我是非常非常爱你。  
P.S.医院的主任叔叔和他的儿子都很喜欢你，还托我找你要签名呢=ㅂ=’

几小时后，天色渐晚，在酒店等待赫宰回信的东海终于收到回复。  
赫宰：‘终于结束了，才碰到手机ㅠ.ㅠ，不好意思让你等这么久。’  
赫宰：‘海海觉得那样子很帅吗？我只感觉头皮很痒，我不会脱发吧？’  
赫宰：‘虽然今天很累了，但我还想和海海约会，可以吗？来明洞找我吧，离酒店不远的，我们去吃饭看电影，像普通情侣那样吧。’

本已经有些困的东海来了精神，简单收拾下仪容。  
“我是好看的吧？”  
东海对着镜子打量自己，用不到一秒确认：“嗯，我是好看的。”  
又立刻红着脸低下头去。  
什么啊，我为了李赫宰变成什么人了。

明洞是夜，依然灯火通明，街道被绚烂的霓虹染成白昼。  
这地方一年三百六十五天门庭若市，每一个角落都万头攒动，可怜了木浦小鱼迷失在这片人海汪洋。  
偏偏赫宰的手机一直占线，东海被人群推搡着，往哪儿走都不是。  
购物中心的地标喷泉，水花升了又落。  
一来二去，约莫一刻钟后，怕生所以一直垂着脑袋的东海被人揽住后腰，接着是他无比熟悉的嗓音自身后传来：“海海，别乱跑。”  
东海回过头：“赫宰~”  
此刻的赫宰还梳着背头，戴了平光镜，只不过早前的西装外套已经脱掉搭在肩上，领带也被拽松了些。  
为防止被旁人认出，赫宰还戴上口罩，遮住了清俊的脸蛋。  
东海也明白，现在的赫宰早已与往日不同，他的少年不再仅需要面对他一人。  
说到底，李赫宰从社会属性上来说，是正冉冉升起的足球新星。  
更不必说的是，他们两个的关系本就不被大环境认可。  
思及此，东海脸上的笑意淡了些，他有点气馁，自己似乎已经习惯了这一份份相累加的落寞。  
赫宰察觉得到，不过此刻也做不了什么，只与东海并排走在首尔最繁华的中心街区。  
春寒料峭，两人又是在户外，赫宰拿下西装外套，想要披在东海身上：“小心着凉。”  
东海闻得到，赫宰的西装散发出大人的香水味道，更叫他有了赫宰已经长大的实感，便下意识向后退了几步。  
“海海。”赫宰唤道，“别离我那么远。”  
东海顶着后牙：“你不是怕被认出来嘛。”  
赫宰同样心绪复杂，方才那通占线的电话不是别的，正是首尔足球俱乐部联系他，说这次小长假结束后，将安排他跟随俱乐部出国训练并比赛——时间是整整两年。  
也就是说下次再回国时，他正好能赶上大学毕业。  
不过以现在的状况，赫宰根本没办法开口对东海提起这件事。  
或许唯一能做到的，只有临行前的勇敢示爱。  
赫宰思索片刻，将手上的西装外套蓦地扬起，如幕布般的黑色布料遮住人群中的他与东海，视线顿时漆黑，唯有他心爱人的眼眸灼灼发亮。  
趁东海还未反应过来，赫宰摘掉口罩，捉着对方的嘴唇轻轻落下一吻。  
人来人往依旧是川流不息，但对于此刻的二人，却是戛然而止。

“海海，我不会变的，我永远都爱你。”


End file.
